


Lunar Effect

by Alastair



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastair/pseuds/Alastair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy's been struck by the ability of another Devil Fruit User, and when the moon's out, Nami must endure his amorous attentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Full Moon

** Lunar Effect **

Chapter One:

Full Moon

xXx

“I’ve found you, Straw Hat.”

The alleyway had been a shortcut. In the dimming light of day, Nami had deemed it necessary to take Luffy back to the ship since the others had left long before they had. The man before them was silhouetted in the hot pinks, reds, and oranges of the sunset, causing Nami to squint ahead at him.

“Ah? Who’re you?” Luffy stepped forward, and Nami subtly snuck behind him. Strangers in dark alleys were not her thing.

“On a night of the full moon,” the man seemed to be writing in a notebook which he then snapped shut, and Nami had the sudden sensation that he was smiling. “We’ll see how this affects you.”

“Oi, what the hell are you talking about? Who are you!?”

Nami’s eyes widened slightly when she saw the man raise his hands up, and the sun finally sank completely. The moon, already so bright above him, seemed to glow with ever more brilliance, and absorbed into the man’s outstretched hands in a beam of moonlight.

To her chagrin, Luffy began to exclaim in delight, “Ooh! Nami, look, a beam! It’s a beam!”

“Luffy, get down!” Nami dodged to the side, cringing as the light reflected off of the man’s hands.

The beam of moonlight hit Luffy straight on, “Tsuki Tsuki no Nightmare!”

Shocked by the brightness coming from the moonlight, Nami could only turn her head away, raising her hands to block what light she could, “Luffy!” _Nightmare? What kind of ability is this!?_

When the light faded, she dared to look up only to see the man walk away. She stared after him in confusion before looking at Luffy who had turned to her. The moon was no longer glowing so brightly, but she could see Luffy’s face in its light, and his black eyes were intent upon her.

Hesitatingly Nami asked, “Luffy, are you okay?”

She glanced over to where the man had left the alleyway, but he was gone already. When she turned back to her captain, he slammed her back against the alley wall, and his mouth went down to lave her cleavage with his tongue. She squealed in surprise, reddening as she tried to shove him away, but his grip on her was unrelenting.

“Luffy, what are you doing!? Let me go!”

Only in her bikini top, she gasped as he easily slipped his tongue inside to wrap around her nipple before sucking it hard into his mouth, and she nearly screamed, suddenly gripping his shoulders as her eyes went dark. She gasped for air, and attempted to get him off again, this time, pulling at his hair as she suppressed her moans. What was this? What had gotten into him?

_Nightmare ...? Whose!?_

His mouth simply would not budge, lips, tongue, and even teeth working at her sensitive nipple.

Nami looked down at him only to feel some of her hot blood leave her cheeks. His eyes were hazy and appeared half-asleep. He was looking directly at her, but with eyes that could not see.

She whimpered, and slapped him, but still he would not move, “Luffy! Wake up!”

Panting, Nami attempted to squirm out of his arms, but his rubber arms abruptly stretched around her several times to hold her tight. He even lifted her up off the ground so she could find no purchase with her feet, and her sandals fell off. As if realizing that he could indeed stretch, his mouth began to suck, and extend over her breast more, making her jaw drop as her back arched.

Tears came unbidden to her eyes, from the pleasure, and the realization of what was happening.

He didn’t know what he was doing, and she couldn’t stop him.

She could scream, but her throat clenched up from the thought. For if she did, and someone found them, the crew would know. The world would think nothing of the ability user that had made him do it. To them, it was just another monstrosity done by a pirate.

And when he snapped out of it, would Luffy know what he had done to her?

Nami didn’t know what would hurt her more. They were both innocent in it - they were both being forced. Was Luffy aware even now of what he was doing or was there nothing behind his eyes to see his actions?

Clenching her teeth, she hissed out even as Luffy’s mouth began to stretch over to encompass her other breast, “It won’t hurt me ... If you can hear me ...” Nami tried to relax, but gasped, and shuddered as he slowly began to retract his mouth from her aching breasts, causing the sucking sensation to intensify. “If you can hear me ...! Luffy, it - it doesn’t hurt ...!”

Her cry ended in a heady moan as he lapped at her other nipple roughly, using the full length of his tongue. And it didn’t hurt. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Nami bent her head down to kiss his forehead, shuddering softly as he diverted his attention from her teat to her ear instead. He nipped her earlobe, licking gently before he released a sudden deep moan which made her eyes widen from its ferality.

Luffy pressed more into her body, and she squirmed as she felt one of his arms retract from its coil around her, moving almost sensually as he ran his tongue down her throat and back to her breast. When she kicked her feet to try feeling the ground again, his free hand slipped between her thighs to grind fingers against her dampened panties, and she squeaked. When he moaned again, Nami bit her lip to prevent another one.

His hand forcing her to spread her legs a bit for comfort, she trembled as he began pinching and rubbing her clitoris through the cloth. Panting, Nami felt her hips jerk forward to try getting closer to the pleasure, and that was when she found her back meeting with the ground.

She gasped in surprise as he fully pulled his other arm from around her, and Nami stared as he knelt between her legs, spreading them wide open in the air above her head. His own head bent down, and sucked her labia through her panties. After a shocked cry of pleasure, she covered her mouth with her hand, breathing heavily as she attempted to keep quiet. Yet, his tongue began to lick over her clitoris, the fabric adding to the wonderfully coarse ministrations, and she could barely curb the squeals.

It was then as his lips sucked onto her clitoris while his tongue swirled devastating combinations, Nami snapped, and screamed wordlessly in her orgasm. Her body sang in ecstasy, thrusting her throbbing womanhood to him, and as she felt her form slowly begin to relax once more, Luffy moved over her.

Breathing faster, she whimpered as his fingers bent around her panties to thrust into her sopping wet core. The penetration felt sore, but oddly satisfyingly so, and Nami moaned as his fingers began to thrust deeper. She lifted her hips, but found the action difficult as he leaned over her.

His mouth closed onto her nipple, sucking hard as he thrust a third finger inside.

Nami moaned out, unable to move with his body pressing her thighs up, feet still high in the air, but she managed to say, “Luffy, if you can hear me ... I want it.” She whimpered, partly in shame, but her body yearned for the fullness. Her cheeks flamed hotter when he moaned, and began to shift his hips higher, “Give it to me, please ...”

Luffy’s fingers began to quicken, and the hand that had been gripping one of her ankles suddenly left it while a zipping sound was heard soon after. Her heart began to hammer in her chest. She was so nervous, but his fingers felt amazing, and his mouth and tongue were perfect.

Aching to climax again, Nami scratched up his back, unable to reach anywhere else. She panted, “I want it!” His lips stretched around her breast, and she felt more tears fall down her cheeks when she whispered to him, “You’d never hurt me ...”

He pressed his fingers up against the front wall of her womanhood, and, with them still inside, Luffy thrust his manhood in to kiss her cervix.

Dimly, she wondered if she was making any sound as her jaw fell. She was cumming - that was all she could tell. Nami wasn’t sure if his rubber body had saved her from being split right open from his action, but his fingers were pressing against a whole new world as his shaft penetrated her repeatedly. Toes curled, and she began gasping for air just before he kissed her voraciously. His tongue thrust into her mouth just the same as his member, and she sobbed in joy, helpless to the man claiming her body.

Between her sweaty thighs, she felt an outpouring of fluids. His and hers mixed in a hot mess.

She felt a vague sense of fear for her unprotected womb, but under him, there was nothing she could do, and it was too late besides to think of prevention. Besides that, she was beginning to feel so drained, and yet, Luffy continued to move in her.

As her passion slowly waned, she moaned as she watched his maneuvers. Nami whimpered as he pulled out his fingers, but arched just slightly all the same. He gripped her ankles, keeping her legs wide open. Luffy was still inside of her, still erect, but he was thrusting more leisurely than before, and the slow, gradual grinding inside her womanhood was wonderful.

His lips and tongue traversed along the curve of her jaw and down her neck. She licked her own lips, feeling marvelously sore, and she said, “That’s so good ...”

His hips quickened, and she gasped softly. Cheeks burning a bit brighter, her brows began to crease then, considering as her blood was reignited.

Had he somehow responded?

“Luffy,” she gasped, and then cried out as he thrust faster. He bent down to kiss her just as hungry as before, and she moaned to his lips, “Captain, cum in me ...!”

Luffy grasped one of her breasts tightly as he seemed to strive to do just as she had asked. Sweat glistened down his cheek and neck, dripping from the scar on his chest, and she moaned aloud, feeling her womanhood slowly react.

It came on her slower this time, and as he infused his seed into her again, the heat caused her to gasp to his lips. She squeezed him dry as he finally slowed before he pressed his face into her bosom with a groan, and snored loudly. Nami stared at him in bewilderment before she snickered, and pressed her face into his sweaty hair before she sagged in remembrance. The high wore off quickly as he became still.

Sighing, Nami began the arduous task of getting out of her odd position with her rather heavy captain still draped over her like a sack of potatoes.

xXx

She was woken early in the morning from her sleeping position, leaned up against the alleyway wall. Rubbing her eye, she pouted slightly up at Luffy, “Hm?”

He tilted his head, and scratched his cheek, “Nami, why’re we sleeping here?”

With a huff, she slowly pulled herself up to her feet, “Do you remember what happened?”

“‘What happened’ ...? We were going back to the ship, and ...” he trailed off, eyebrows furrowing deeply. Suddenly he smiled brightly, and blurted out, “That guy had a beam! A beam, Nami!”

“Right, and he shot you with it, and then ...?” Nami braced herself then, wondering if it was just not coming to him due to just now waking up. She didn’t think he could lie well enough to not admit what had happened - besides, he would more than likely become too guilt-ridden to deny what he had done.

He only stared at her blankly, however, “He ... did? Then what happened?”

For the millionth time, she contemplated about simply telling him, but she kept boiling down to the same conclusion.

She didn’t want to hurt him.

The nightmare was his, and one of his greatest fears was hurting his friends.

Nami would worry about the possibility of a baby later - that’s something that Robin and Chopper could help her with. In the mean time, she needed to make sure that Luffy never knew.

“Nothing important.”

xXx

 


	2. Far Side

** Lunar Effect **

Chapter Two:

Far Side

xXx

“Nothing important.”

Luffy pouted at her, his head tilting until she huffed, and started to head out of the alleyway. She eventually heard him follow behind her, steps quickening to catch up with her.

“Nami, what happened to your back?”

She froze as color rose to her face. Suddenly she could feel the scratches and marks on her back from when he had taken her so roughly. Wearing only a bikini top and short skirt, she realized then that the scratches would be quite clear for anyone to see. Nami began looking up and down the street, trying to recall where she had seen a clothing boutique.

“Nami? What’s wrong?” She glanced at him, only to gape as he scratched his cheek before he seemed to notice something, and sniffed his fingers. The fingers with which he had fingered her, and were covered in her dried juices.

She slapped his hand down, and then grabbed his wrist, dragging him down the street, “Don’t do that! We need to wash up!” Spotting a bath house, she brought him inside, and slapped some money down onto the counter in front of the surprised bath attendant, “Two, please.”

“Oi, Nami, I already took a shower this week!”

When she glowered at him, his mouth stubbornly snapped shut, and his shoulders hunched up in defense. She said, “Trust me, you need a bath.”

He pursed his lips, “I can’t take a bath though. I might drown!”

She chewed her lip as she realized that every time Luffy had gone to a bath house, he hadn’t gone alone. Turning to the attendant, she asked, “Do you have any family or communal baths?”

“No, but we have a mixed-sex bath, and there’s no one in it right now. Would that be all right?”

“Perfect!” Nami smiled, and headed for the door the attendant had indicated. Inside the locker room, she turned him to face away from here, “Don’t turn around.”

Groaning in annoyance, Luffy sighed, “Right, right.”

She paused for a moment while taking off her top, and she looked down at her sore, slightly bruised nipples. Nami said slowly, “Luffy, do you like ...?”

When she bit her lip, Luffy’s head turned a tiny fraction, still not looking at her, “Hm?”

She covered her breasts with her arm regardless, “Never mind.”

xXx

Back on the _Thousand Sunny_ , she left Luffy to his own devices for the moment, and as the others asked him about their going ons of the night before, Nami pulled Robin aside.

“Nami-chan, what’s wrong?”

She adjusted the tank top she had bought on the way back, and glanced back at Luffy before she leaned in to whisper to her, “I need to ask you for something ... alone. I mean, I don’t know if you have anything, but ...”

Looking more worried, Robin went with her to their room, and shut the door behind them, “What do you need?”

“Well ... Robin, last night ...” taking a deep breath, she said, “A Devil Fruit User attacked Luffy with a strange move, and ... Robin, he wasn’t himself, and he ...” Nami grabbed Robin’s hands, and leaned in earnestly, “He didn’t hurt me, but he ...” She swallowed nothing, and she tried again in a small voice, “I need ... birth control.”

As Robin’s eyes widened, Nami started in surprise when she heard Luffy start to scream, “Oi, Robin! What’re you doing!? Stop it!”

Her eyes widened, and Nami opened the door to look out. Robin had Luffy in several of her arms, slamming his head down into the deck. Turning to face her, Nami snapped, “Put him down! He doesn’t remember!”

Robin frowned just slightly, eyes narrowed before she slammed Luffy’s head down one more time, and released him. Sighing in frustration, Nami shut the door to Luffy’s questioning complaints.

The dark-haired beauty continued to shoot daggers through the door, and Nami was almost certain that Robin’s eyes were probably on the door, glaring at anyone that came close. She shook her head with a heavy sigh as Robin said icily, “I’m sorry, Nami-chan, I don’t have any.”

Sitting on her bed, Nami cringed slightly before she sighed, “I don’t want to tell Chopper, so maybe there’s something I can get on the island ...”

“I suppose so ...” Robin began to pinch her lips in thought. “Do you know what kind of Devil Fruit it was?”

“Eh?” Nami cocked her head after a moment of rumination, and she said, “I ... I think he was using the moon. Tsuki Tsuki no Mi. He called it Tsuki Tsuki no Nightmare ... I think the nightmare was Luffy’s though.” As Robin slowly nodded in understanding, Nami said, “He’d never want to hurt any of us. You heard how losing Ace almost undid him ... I don’t want Luffy to find out what he did.”

“The Moon Moon Fruit,” Robin mused before she frowned in concern, “I have read some of the Devil Fruit Encyclopedia, and I seem to recall that there’s a limit to the ability.”

Nami nodded, “Well, he’s not doing anything with the moon down. So I guess the moon must be up for ...” Her eyes widened in alarm then, and she sat upright as Robin simply nodded.

“That’s right,” she said. “He’ll begin again when the moon comes up, and the sun is down.”

“What!? But - that’s ... how do we stop it!?” She paled at the thought of Luffy coming after the both of them. And what exactly would he do to the men?

“If I remember correctly, it will stop on its own after the new moon. So last night was ...”

“A full moon,” Nami whispered, and she swallowed nothing, “So ... I have two weeks.”

Stiffening, Robin gawked at her, “Nami-chan, you don’t have to do it by yourself!”

“What if he fears doing something else to you? What if he just starts beating you!? We know what his nightmare about me is ...” she flushed pink as she quieted, “and he doesn’t hurt me, so it’s all right.”

Robin slowly calmed her features before she said, “Then you and Luffy will have to both leave the ship until the new moon. Or find the Moon Man, and force him to stop it.”

Nodding, Nami slapped her cheeks to stop the flush, and she stood up, “First thing though ... I need to find birth control.”

When the two women finally left their room, the men were still attempting to interrogate a confused Luffy. Sanji especially due to Robin’s alarming treatment.

“Nami-swan!” The cook swept his way toward her with hearts in his eyes, and knelt to her, “The idiot won’t tell us what happened!”

Sighing, Nami shook her head, “That’s because he doesn’t remember what happened. And quit asking.” She glanced at Luffy who was just pouting petulantly, “Suffice it to say that Luffy was hit by some strange Devil Fruit ability, and wasn’t himself.”

As he tilted his head, Robin stepped forward, “We’ll have to search for the ability user, but in the mean time, Luffy and Nami-chan need to sleep off of the ship.”

“Huh? But why?” Luffy scratched his head, and Usopp stepped in.

“What do they need to leave for?”

Taking a deep breath, Nami said, “Because at night, Luffy’s acting strangely, so since I know what he does when he’s with me, I’ll stay with him. But we have no idea what he’ll do with any of you guys near him.”

Sanji frowned at this new information, “What do you mean by he’s acting strangely?”

“Is he sick?” Chopper hopped up, waving his arms.

“No, he’s not sick,” she sighed, “but I can handle it by myself. He’s not hurting me anyway.”

xXx

After their search for the Moon Man that day turned out to be fruitless, Nami checked herself and Luffy into a hotel room.

Her captain frowned at the two beds in the room, arms crossed.

She had stayed near him most of the day to keep an eye on him, and he had been sullen and withdrawn all day, clearly resenting her presence already.

As she sat down on the bed by the window, Nami glanced at the dark sky, and inspected the sunset before searching for the moon. From what she had gleaned from a quick study, the moon rose a little bit later every single night, so while the sun was still sinking, the moon was just barely peeking over the horizon instead of higher in the sky like the night before. And once the sun was fully set, Luffy would descend upon her once more.

She felt her heart start to beat rapidly as she watched the sun.

Luffy suddenly sat down beside her on the bed, and she gasped, turning to him in surprise. Her cheeks reddened when he raised an eyebrow.

“What were you all scratched up from?”

_You fucked me into the ground which is why we’re in a hotel now._ She said, “We slept in an alleyway, Luffy. Of course, I was scratched up wearing just a bikini.”

He frowned slightly at this, scratching his cheek, “Oh, I guess that makes sense ...”

“Well, we’re in here now, so no chance of scratches tonight,” she sighed, almost happy. Truth be told, Nami was fancying the thought of how she could get Luffy to stay outside long enough in the forest near town.

“So, why’re we in the same room?”

She blinked, considering the question. If she did just leave him be in his own room, what would happen? When she looked at him, her eyes were drawn to the large X across his chest, and she swallowed nothing as her hand half rose up. “Maybe ... being alone would be another nightmare ...”

He looked at her hand before he looked down at his own chest to touch the scar.

Nervously taking another deep breath for her nerves, Nami stood up to check the sunset as if she needed a closer vantage point. It was still not quite there, and suddenly, she didn’t want to know the exact instant of his loss of control - the more she thought about it, the more wrong it felt. Nami didn’t want to anticipate it, but she was already thinking about the forest, and how he had pressed her against the wall.

She turned to go to the other bed where she started unpacking some of her clothes from their bags.

“Nami ...”

She inhaled through her nose slowly to keep it from seeming like another gasp - this was not good for her heart. Nami said, “Yes?”

“Thanks for not leaving me alone.”

Her heart thudded deep in her chest, and she tried to remember how to breathe again, “No problem ...”

When she heard him get up, she glanced at him with a soft smile before returning to her nervous unpacking. Nami desperately wanted to check on the sun again, but instead just tried to focus on inhaling and exhaling. When it happened, she knew that there was not much that she could do to prevent it.

He shoved her into the bed, and she gasped as his hands simply spread her legs open, “Luffy!” She looked back at him, and, seeing his slightly vacant eyes, she shuddered. Attempting to turn over just made him force her hips down into the bed with a firmer grip.

One of his hands grasped her large rear cheek while the other just stroked her clitoris and labia through the cloth of her panties. When she moaned, his hand lifted up only to slap back down on her rear, and she squeaked from the sharp sensation.

Even as her hips lifted up slightly to press more into his hands, he slid one up her back, under the tank top to grab and fondle her breast instead. Her womanhood began to dampen his other hand, and she whimpered into the bed as he thrust his fingers into her. Nami spread her legs out more, moaning as his fingers kept thrusting deeper and deeper. His hand was soaked, and her body hummed in want as she shakily rocked her hips back - she was new to the action, seeing as how Luffy had barely let her move last time.

However, his fingers easily kept pace with her, and when they began to speed up, Nami started thrusting faster as well with a heady moan. As she was worked into a lather, his other hand tugged at her teat adamantly. Panting, Nami weakly tugged at the sheets and clothes on the bed, “Yes ... Luffy, it’s-”

She gasped when his hand left her breast, and she floundered slightly in shock when his other hand left her as well. As she tried to see what he was doing, however, Luffy yanked down her panties before unzipping his shorts. Nami braced herself while Luffy grabbed her hips, and slammed her bared core onto his shaft.

Moaning hotly, Nami’s body thrilled to his length plunging into her depths once more, but the faster he entered her, the more she began to writhe. The curve of his member was grinding against the front wall of her womanhood, and she squeezed him inside appreciatively. While he wrapped his arms around her to grope her breasts, Nami’s inner sensitivity swelled within her trembling form. Luffy latched his mouth onto the base of her neck, fingers working at her nipples.

Nami broke into soft sobs of need, nearly blubbering as she climaxed.

She shuddered, and nearly wobbled over onto her side, but Luffy’s hips kept her pinned to the bed so he could ravish her womb with his spunk.

Curling her fingers in delight, Nami quivered as she realized that it might be a long night.

xXx

 


End file.
